The present invention relates to a lunch box for carrying food, drinks etc for lunches and the like.
Lunch boxes of a general type are known in the art. Known lunch boxes are formed so that they have a body part arranged to accommodate food, drinks etc. However, they are not suitable to keep their contents in cooled conditon during hot weather to prevent spoiling of food. They are also not suitable to heat their contents if desired by a user.